


The Killing Floor

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Zevran's first kill with the Crows is another recruit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second day of Zevran Week!

“Do it,” the Crow snarls in his ear.  

The knife feels too big for Zevran’s small hands.  It’s been a year with the Crows.  The boy before him has been here longer, but he’s not as quick of a learner as Zevran is.  They’re friends, though, because sometimes they share food.  But right now Zevran doesn’t want to remember any of that or anything about him at all.  

Another Crow holds the boy’s hair.  His throat is bared and it’s so simple to dart forward.  The blade cuts through his throat easily.  Zevran finds himself covered in blood and he watches in horror as his friend’s body falls to the floor.

He did that.  He killed his friend.  But this is his life now, ever since the Crows bought him. 

“No hesitation next time,” the Crow says, pulling Zevran back by the hair.  “Or you’ll be next on the floor.”

Zevran gasps and struggles, knowing full well how vulnerable this position leaves him.  He strikes backward at the Crow with his knife; it’s the only way that he can think of to free himself. 

The Crow growls and shoves him to the ground before giving him a nice hard kick.  “Respect your betters.”

Zevran wants to get up to run, but he’s face to face with his friend.  There’s no life in his eyes, not even one spark.  This is the first time he’s been quite this close to death, even though he knows that he came into this world by killing his mother.  

The older Crows have moved on to the next pair of children, so Zevran reaches forward with a shaky hand.  He closes his friend’s eyes because he knows that that’s what people do.  

With aches that go deeper than just his bones, Zevran gets to his feet.  He realizes that he can’t make anymore friends.  Of course, he can joke with them and be friendly.  In fact, that might save his life.  If the other children like him, they might hesitate.  If they hesitate, that may give him a chance.  

That’s all he needs: a chance.


End file.
